Holiday In The Sun
by ashleigh granger
Summary: Bella goes to Santa Catarina for Christmas to get away from the cold. Things heat up. J/B/Em


Disclaimer: Can I put one of these on my profile and have it count for all of my stories??? I hate admitting this, but I own nothing recognizable, this would include anyone with the last names Whitlock, Cullen, Swan, or Hale. I only own the plot, and even my cousin claims half the rights to that since he helped me come up with it.

A/N: Merry Christmas y'all!!!!!

Holiday in the Sun

I hate cold weather. It's that simple; I hate the cold white stuff that everyone else seems to think is needed around Christmas time. I would love nothing more than to shoot every person I hear singing that they are dreaming of a white Christmas. So when my sister in law, who happens to be my very best friend in the world invited me to join her and my brother on a trip to Santa Catarina, in Rio, I had no other choice than to squeal in happiness, trip/run up the stairs, and start unboxing my wonderful summer clothes. She could not have given me a better Christmas gift.

So that is how I ended up in this gorgeous villa, directly on the beach. I kid you not; the backyard is sand and water.

"Rose, I'm going to the beach!"

"Bells, if you'll wait two damn minutes then Edward and I will join you, we can all hang out together."

"You have two minutes, starting NOW!"

I heard a chuckle, and turned to see my brother, already in his swimming trunks.

"What's so funny brother dear?"

"You're so impatient Bee; it's almost as if you haven't seen a beach before."

"As long as it's been, you might as well be right. I haven't been on vacation, or seen a beach where a jacket isn't required since I moved to Forks. I gave up the sunshine to live in what might as well be a fucking rainforest Eddie."

He hugged me and told me he loved me, and was glad I decided to move in with him and dad. I was glad too; our dad didn't live much past my high school graduation. Some drunken bastard ran him off the road and he died when the car burnt up. Our mother was too far up her new husband's ass to even bother to come check on her two grieving children, and sent a bouquet of flowers and a generic card that was signed by the florist. Edward and I had been on our own ever since.

"Alright, let's go see what kind of trouble we can get into!" that was Rosalie, or Rose as I call her. She was the only girl I ever actually related to, of course it helped that she was exactly one year younger than Edward, which put her in the same grade as me in high school. She kept me sane when all I wanted to do was kill everyone around me, including myself. She was around me so much, that it would have been a miracle that she and Edward didn't end up together. We were always together. They got married two years ago, and have been in the honeymoon phase for the entire duration of that time.

We headed out the door and started walking down the beach. I wasn't paying particular attention to my surroundings, if I had I would have noticed all the glaring white signs that said 'clothing optional'. As it were when we found a spot and settled I noticed several people running around naked as the day they were born.

"Ummm guys, is there something I should know?"

"What do you mean Bee?"

I turned to face my brother, and immediately wished I could gouge my eyes out with a bacteria infested spork.

"Oh for the love of god, put something on!"as if that wasn't bad enough, Rosalie came running at my scream.

"What, what's wrong???"

Again with the wishing I had a spork. "I have seen more of the two of you than I have ever wanted to see. Why the fuck are you guys naked?"

My brother, being the smart ass that he is grabbed my shoulders and turned me toward a sign that was situated not ten feet from where we were standing.

'Nude Beach, Clothing Optional'

HOLY NUDE BEACHES BATMAN!!!!!!!!!

"And neither of you saw fit to inform me that I was about to be surrounded by nakedness?"

"It's not that big a deal Bee."

"Edward, seeing my brother naked is something I could have gone my whole life without experiencing. It is a very big deal. Now, please take your naked ass somewhere away from me, I'm going to relax right here and read a book."

"Alright Bee, we're going to go get in the water. If you get hungry or thirsty I brought the cooler down, it's right behind you."

"Thanks Eddie. Go have fun."

With that he and Rose left me to my own devices. I laid there on my towel just enjoying the warmth of the sun while I read the newest book to be added to my collection.

I finally looked away from the book to glance out at the horizon. It really was a beautiful beach. And there was something else beautiful out there to be admired. There were two gorgeous guys about thirty yards away. And at least they aren't in the optional bunch. They were there in all their glory, and there was so very much to them to admire. Absolutely gorgeous. One of them was built like a damn Linebacker, the other tall and lithe, built more like a runner. Beautiful hard, defined bodies, and from where I was sitting the rest of them wasn't so bad either. Both of them were well endowed, and it was all I could do to keep from imagining the two of them with their hands all over my body, moving with synchronicity to drive me over the edge into oblivion.

BAD BELLA! BAD BAD BELLA!

But I couldn't help it. They were fine specimens of the male species. Yes I said species.

I tried to keep my voyeurism at a minimum, but my eyes kept being drawn to those two. I was drawn away from my stare fest when my brother came over to get dressed.

"Bee, we're heading back to get ready for dinner. You're coming with us, so let's go."

I threw my book back in my bag and grabbed my cover up. As we were walking towards the villa, I could have sworn I felt eyes on me. I didn't want to turn around, for fear of being called out on my staring. I just kept facing forward and hoped I would see them again.

As soon as we got back I headed for the shower. Once finished with that I got dressed and met up with Rose in the living room.

"We just have to wait on the king of prissiness to finish. Then we'll be heading out. Are you up for some drinking and dancing afterwards, or will it just be Edward and I tonight?"

"I'm up for it, let's go."

Right at that moment my priss of a brother walked out to meet us. We headed out to the rental and quickly found a lounge type place. It not only offered food, but the drinking and dancing portion of our evening as well.

I lost count of how many drinks I had; all I know is that I was on the dance floor with not a care in the world.

I don't know how I wasn't hung over when I woke up in the morning, or how I even got into my bed for that matter.

As soon as I surfaced from my bedroom I was ambushed by Rosalie.

"Get ready, we're going to the beach again!"

I could get used to this, here it is Christmas Eve, and I'm going to be lounging on a nice tropical beach in Rio. The hell with home, I'm going to set up camp on the sand and never go back!

We made our way to the same place we were the day before, and I managed to avoid seeing the two budding nudists disrobe. I just didn't think my poor brain could take being violated in that way again so soon.

I was once again wrapped up in the book I was reading when I decided to rest my eyes. Oh, there is a God. The two sex gods were back, and again naked. A girl could get used to seeing that.

Again I was staring, and I don't even know how long I was staring for. I stopped looking at them when Rose came up to grab hers and Edward's clothes. she informed me that they were going on a date. I told her I would just keep my ass parked on the sand for a while longer, and when I got bored would hike it back home. They left me alone to my musings, and I couldn't help but seek out the two hotties again.

OH HOLY FUCK ME!!!!

I got caught; when I looked at them I met eyes with Mr. Linebacker. I quickly hid my face; hopefully he wouldn't know I was ogling him and his friend.

After a few moments I gathered my things and headed back to the villa. It wasn't long until sunset so I figured I would eat something quick, and go out to watch the sun set over the water.

When I walked out, it seemed that the beach was fairly well deserted. It didn't stay that way for long. Just a little ways down the beach, I noticed two figures walking hand in hand, laughing and joking around with each other. The only thing off about the couple is that both of them were obviously male. I have nothing against gay men; in fact my friend Jacob is so gay it isn't funny.

I just watched as they turned toward each other and shared a passionate kiss. There was something so erotic about seeing them in a lovers' embrace that it took me a moment to figure out that the two I was watching now, were the same two that I had been watching for the past two days.

It would figure that I would see something I want, and both of those things would be unattainable. It's just law for me.

I sat there and watched them for a few more minutes, and turned to go back inside.

For four days this is how it went for me. watch them play during the day, watch them kiss every night.

On almost the last night of our trip I decided to go for a walk along the beach. I took off from the deck and started walking in the surf. I hadn't made it very far when I heard someone behind me. I turned around, only to be face to face with Mr. Linebacker and Mr. Runner.

Runner man smiled at me, and I swear my panties got wet just from seeing that. Linebacker took the initiative and started talking.

"Hi, my name is Emmett."

"Bella."

"Mr. Silent and Broody over there is Jasper."

I smiled at Jasper and then stood there; I had no idea what to say.

"We saw you watching us."

I turned to Emmett with my mouth dropped open. I was blushing, and thankful that it was dark enough for them not to see.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, you see, we were watching you as well." This came from Jasper.

"Why would you be watching me?"

"You're sexy. Why wouldn't we?"

"I thought the two of you were together."

Emmett answered me. "We are, that doesn't mean we can't appreciate a beautiful woman."

I couldn't say anything, but my traitorous blush just wouldn't go away.

"Would you like to come to our place and have a drink or two with us?"

"Ummm sure, why not?"

We started heading back from the direction of the villa I was staying in, hell they were staying right next door. I told them to give me a moment and went in search of Eddie or Rose, all I found was a note stating that they probably wouldn't be back until very late. I headed right back out the door.

Jasper and Emmett were standing there waiting for me on the deck when I emerged, and both of them offered me their arm to walk me to their place.

When we got in the door Jasper led me to the living room while Emmett went to the kitchen to fix the drinks. I just sat there like a fool, not knowing what to say. Jasper was so close to me I could smell him, and Emmett came in and sat just as close on the other side.

We sat there drinking and talking for a couple of hours. I didn't even realize we had been there as long as we had. I excused myself to go to the restroom. When I came back into the room I realized that both men had decided to get a little more comfortable. They had both removed shirts, and shoes, and were sitting there gazing into each others' eyes. It was a beautiful moment and I didn't want to interrupt.

I finally made my way over to the couch and started to sit on the far end from the two of them when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me down into Emmett's lap. Before I could blink Jasper was kissing me. It was enough to set my blood boiling.

He broke away before too long.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward."

All I could do was nod my head.

"I think you broke her Jasper."

I grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him to me. I felt Emmett's hands making their way down my arms, wrapping tightly around my waist.

Jasper pulled away from me long enough to look into my eyes. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yes, God yes!"

That was all it took and I was being scooped up into his arms and carried to the bedroom. Once there Emmett started undressing me while Jasper watched. The lust coming from the three of us was palpable. I'm surprised we didn't spontaneously combust.

Once Emmett had me down to my thong and bra he led me to the bed. Jasper sat down first and pulled my back into his chest. Emmett kissed my lips, and started to lick, nibble, kiss, and suck his way down to my breasts. He latched onto one of my nipples through my bra, and Jasper started pinching and rolling the other one between his fingers. I couldn't form a coherent thought at that point in time. All I know is that I wanted whatever these two were going to give me.

Emmett abandoned my breasts and kissed his way down my stomach to the strap of my thong. He proceeded to pull it from me with his teeth. When he got it off me he kissed his way back up my legs, stopping in front of my dripping pussy.

"May I?"

I couldn't form the words, I nodded my head yes and he dove right in. I was already so sensitive, and him latching onto my clit with his lips was enough to have me arching up off the bed, and Jasper. I heard a low chuckle in my ear and turned to face Jasper. he wasted no time in latching onto my mouth with his. I felt fingers probing at my entrance and moaned into his mouth. Emmett's hands were holding my hips to the bed, Jasper's fingers were slowly sliding in and out of me, and his mouth was doing wicked things to mine. It wasn't long before I had to pull away from Jasper's lips, screaming out in the midst of my orgasm.

I collapsed against Jasper and mourned the loss of Emmett's tongue on my clit, but I knew bigger and better things were to come. When Emmett climbed up in the bed and I could move, I turned to face Jasper.

When had the two of them gotten naked?

I kissed my way down his chest, to his extremely hard cock, and started to lick the head of him. There was just a drop of precum on the tip and I made sure to lick it off. Not one to make anyone feel left out I reached over and grabbed Emmett's throbbing cock. He scooted over next to Jasper, and while I alternated licking and sucking their cocks they started kissing each other. I was so fucking turned on by that visual I didn't even realize I had stopped pleasuring them.

I was broken from my reverie when Jasper pulled me up to sit on his lap. I could feel his cock twitching against my ass, and wasted no time in impaling myself on him fully. He threw his head back and let out a loud moan.

"God Bellaaaaaaa!"

Emmett was behind me with his arms wrapped around me playing with my tits.

I turned my head to kiss him, and was rewarded with a swift smack to my ass.

He pushed me forward so I was almost lying on top of Jasper. I felt his finger at my other entrance and moaned. I had been involved in a threesome before, and I knew that nothing felt better than being stuffed by two glorious cocks. He stopped long enough to make sure I was okay with what he was doing.

When I gave him permission he wasted no time in pushing his finger into my tight ass. I all but stopped moving on Jasper's cock and let Emmett do what he wanted. When he added a second finger I felt full, and started riding Jasper again. This time I was going slower. Jasper's hands went to my hips to help guide me while Emmett prepared me for much bigger and better things.

It wasn't long before I felt Jasper's hold get stronger, and I knew what was coming. I felt the head of Emmett's huge cock at my hole. I relaxed enough for him to push slowly into me.

It felt so good being sandwiched between the two of them. I couldn't move, so they set a rhythm, both withdrawing and thrusting back in at the same time. I was riding on a cloud of euphoria and couldn't do anything more than take the ride they were providing.

I was so close, and they could tell. They started speeding up their thrusts, getting more and more frantic as they neared their orgasms.

With a couple more thrusts I was screaming their names. My pussy was milking Jasper for all he was worth, and a couple more thrusts into my ass triggered Emmett's as well.

We all collapsed on the bed in a sweaty heap. I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me, and I fell asleep. I woke up hours later, feeling Emmet's hard on pressed against my ass. He was still asleep, but the kisses being trailed down my neck let me know that Jasper was awake, and was ready to play again. I moaned and pulled him closer to me.

The only coherent thought in my mind at the moment:

Merry Christmas to me!

A/N: hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. I was in the Christmas mood I guess, what with the eight inches of nasty white stuff on the ground outside and all. Review and let me know.


End file.
